Dream in the dark
by Nutel ginger
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention. Seul dans le noir, le Master rêve. Mais si cela était réel finalement? /post End of Time/ *capacité a ne pas savoir faire un résumé:validé*


**hello!**

**Petit OS tout court *bah oui s'il est petit, il est court logique /SBAF/ tait toi, toi!* sur le Master parce je l'aimeuuuh x)**

**Première fanfic que je poste soo...soyez indulgent? *chat potté***

**Spoiler: post end of time**

**Disclaimer:**

**les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à mwa (dommage ToT) mais l'histoire et le scénario, si.**

**enjoy :)**

« Et c'est ainsi que prend fin le monde. Pas dans une explosion mais dans un murmure. »

Il avait sauvé le Docteur. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire lui même. Et voilà quelle avait été sa récompense. Le néant. La solitude... Seul. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Enfin, il ne l'était jamais vraiment.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre.

Les tambours n'avaient pas cessé.

Même après la chute du Lord Président.

Même après la fin du temps.

Un rythme de quatre encore et toujours. Il en aurait hurlé de désespoir et de rage.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le calme.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre.

Le silence.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre.

Encore. Tout le temps.

Il ne savait pas où il était. Le blond avait l'impression de flotter dans le vide. Il faisait noir. Une obscurité totale, glaçante et malsaine . Presque effrayante. Oui, le Maître avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et cet endroit était bien placé dans sa liste. Il NE POUVAIT PAS rester ici ! Mais comment quitter un lieu probablement en dehors du temps et de l'espace même ? Un lieu qu'il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre lui même ! Il avait froid, tellement froid. Faim aussi. Et les tambours, l'incessant bruit des tambours ! Il n'en pouvait plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie l'ex premier ministre anglais souhaita la présence du Docteur à ses cotés. Et c'est sur cette pensée pour le moins étrange qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience. La faim, le froid et l'oppressante noirceur ayant eu raison de lui.

Une lumière dans un monde de ténèbres. Et un bruit. Oh ! Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille ! Ce son haït entre tous et pourtant quelle joie de l'entendre en ce moment. Bien sur, il savait qu'il rêvait. La présence du Docteur paraissait tellement incongrue que cela ne pouvait être réel ! Mais, quitte à rêver, autant que cela soit agréable non ? Le blond sourit donc et saisi la main que lui tendait son meilleur ennemi à travers la porte ouverte du TARDIS. Théta était venu le sauver, lui ! Cette pensée remplit le Maître de plus de joie que cela n'aurait du. Il la repoussa donc avec un soupir agacé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le Docteur le dévisagea et lui dit :

-Tu devrait aller dormir, tu a l'air épuisé.

-C'est un rêve crétin. grommela le blond.

Le brun ébouriffé lui lança un regard mi-incompréhension mi-ohmondieuilestencoreplustaréquecequejecroyais. Puis, il traîna son compagnon dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du TARDIS et le força à se coucher. Le blond, râleur, fini par accepter de mauvaise grâce. Satisfait, le Docteur quitta la pièce tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles à base de bananes et de tournevis. Le Maître remonta la couverture sous son menton en continuant de râler.

« C'est juste un rêve. Un stupide rêve. Et quand je me réveillerais je serai de retour _la-bas_. »

Néanmoins, la simple pensée d'être de retour dans ce qu'il appelait 'le néant' l'emplissait de peur. Et, bien que son orgueil se refuse à l'admettre, ce rêve pour le moins étrange lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir. C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres que le Maître ferma les yeux.

Pour les rouvrir quelques heures plus tard.

Et s'apercevoir qu'il était toujours à bord du TARDIS.

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve finalement.

Après un court instant le blond reprit ses esprits. BORDEL ! IL AVAIT QUOI?! TENU LA MAIN DU DOCTEUR ?! ET AVEC LE SOURIRE EN PLUS DE CA ! Avoir embrassé l'ébouriffé aurait eu à peu près le même effet de dégoût sur le blond. Paniqué à l'idée que le Docteur se fasse des idées, le Maître se leva en vitesse et se rua dans la salle de contrôle.

-DOOOOOCTEEEEEUUUUUR ! (Si le Maître avait eu l'intention de réveiller un mort atteint de surdité il ne s'y serais pas mieux pris.)

Il atteignit enfin la console. Personne. La porte du TARDIS était entr'ouverte. Le blond s'avança et sorti.

Il pleuvait. Soudain, la porte derrière lui se referma et la machine émis son bruit si caractéristique avant de disparaître. Le Seigneur du Temps eu un accès de colère puis se calma soudain.

Et observa.

Il pleuvait toujours.

Un nouveau monde.

Inconnu.

Inexploré.

Et les tambours plus forts que jamais.

Un appel.

Le Maître se tourna vers le ciel et rit de son rire de dément. Avant que le TARDIS ne disparaisse, il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir les vitres se teinter d'une lueur jaune signe de la régénération du Docteur. Alors, le Maître compris. Théta avait tenu pour lui. Et l'avait laissé pour ne pas lui infliger sa nouvelle personnalité. Il l'avait sauvé. C'était le Docteur après tout. Alors, le fou-rire du blond repris de plus bel. Riant sous la pluie il se régénéra.

Les tambours n'avaient jamais été aussi fort.

The new Doctor is coming. So is the Master.

Beware.

**voilaaa, c'est finiii. J'vous avait prévenu que c'était court. J'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même.**

** Review please? Que vous ayez trouvé ça nul ou fantastique ( ça me surprendrait quand même mais sais t-on jamais ^-^)**

**And have a nice day everyone ;)**


End file.
